brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Swamp Creature
The Swamp Creature is a Monster Fighters minifigure and a major character of Monster Fighters released in 2012. He appears in the set 9461 The Swamp Creature. Description The Swamp Creature has green legs, printed with lime green scales. He has lime green hips also printed with scales. His green torso is printed with lime green scales near the bottom, and white scale outlines everywhere else. The back of his torso is printed much the same way, although his spine and ribs are partially visible. He has green arms, and lime green hands. He has a lime green face printed with very large yellow eyes, which take up most of his face, a small red mouth filled with white teeth, and a large black unibrow above his eyes. He wears a green mask which has large holes for his eyes, and spines on the left, right, and top. Background The Swamp Creature comes from the Cold Sleep Swamp, in the marshlands of the Monster Realms. It is based off the Gill-man in the movies franchises and TV appearances from: Creature from the Black Lagoon, its two sequels, the The Monster Squad (which the theme Monster Fighters is heavily based off) and the gill-man appearance in The Munsters appearing in one episode as the Munster family's Uncle Gilbert, of which his name is a pun on gills that the creature has. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, the Swamp Creature is among the Master Builders to meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. He is subdued and captured by the Super Secret Police force led by Bad Cop and put in prison to the Think Tank. Later on, he is freed and help the other Master Builders to stop Lord Business and his Micro Managers. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' In The LEGO Batman Movie, a different Swamp Creature was among the inmates of the Phantom Zone. '' The Second Part'' The Swamp Creature makes a Cameo in Apocalypseburg, helping Emmet, Lucy, and Unikitty from Sweet Mayhem. Notes * The Swamp Monster, like much of the minifigures from the Monster Fighters theme, would appear to be based quite closely on designs made by Eurobricks member Toth.http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/a4/Tothdesign.jpg * He appears as a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie, which is strange because he was evil in Monster Fighters and in The LEGO Batman Movie. * The Swamp Creature is based off of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Gallery of Variants Movie Variants Video Games Variants Appearances * 9461 The Swamp Creature * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures App Appearances * Monster Fighters Race Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Worlds * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame LEGO.com Description Species: Scaleyfigius Withfinsius Origin: The murky waters of the monster realm swamps Weaknesses: Nets, shiny metal lures and flushing toilets Powers: Strong swimmer, keeping people away from the monster realm’s beaches Hobbies: Diving, splashing and playing marco polo }} Gallery Swamp_Creature_CGI.png|Digital rendering. SwampGuy.png|At the Toy Fair 2012 SwampGuy3.png|Back printing SwampGuy2.png|Without mask DownloadD23BE660984A90E7E8BB42C8A7F43E89.jpg SwampCreatureLEGOMovie2.png|The Swamp Creature as seen in The LEGO Movie. Including_but_not_limited_to.png|Swamp Creature in the achievment icon for The LEGO Movie Video Game Swamp Creature.png|In The LEGO Movie Videogame TLBM Swamp Creature.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie LEGO Worlds Swamp Creatur.jpeg|In LEGO Worlds References Category:Monster Fighters minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures